prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of channel events
There is the channel events of the history. 2014-2015 (Prabowo's Golden Age) Prabowo Wahyu era (June-November 2014) A fake account Prabowo Wahyu is created and copying Intellectual Games, the Vietnamese PvZ Player, then YouTube blocks the account and all videos gone due to a copyright strike from Intellectual Games three times. Immidiately, I make Prabowo Muhammad for Muslim name, then retired in September 2014 until Big Wave Beach update in PvZ 2. Prabowo Muhammad Pilot (December 2014-March 2015) Prabowo Muhammad now here for the new walkthrough, Sweet Potato is here in Luck O’ The Zombie Pinata Party event, collecting 109 gems, then unlock my favorite and #1 plant Sweet Potato like my profile, and make the Intro with Blue stickman is powering on until 2018 the creation of Prabowo character. 2015 (Prabowo's Dark Age) April Fools era (April 2015) During the April Fools event, I make the FNAF music mixed with Magica De Spell’s Theme from DuckTales/Donald Duck series with following Swedish gamer PewDiePie playing Disney Infinity until the last episode of Phineas and Ferb and Disney Pixar’s Inside Out official release in Indonesian theatres. Season 1 of Prabowo Muhammad (June-September 2015) Making of Lost City gameplay with unlocked Sweet Potato, then create the messing up with PvZ video of PvZ 2 mashup with Inside Out, Dr. Zomboss looking Peashooter’s brain has 5 emotions like and refers Riley Andersen, until making Retro like games. Season 2 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-November 2015) I unlock Ghost Pepper for Neon Mixtape Tour party to scare all zombies with jumpscare like Playing FNAF or Creepypasta games. Winter Season Special (December 2015) During Feastivus, I unlock Sap-fling that sticky, All Plants are completely with Jurassic Marsh, and now celebrating New Year 2016. 2016 (Prabowo's Renaissance) Season 2 Continues (January-June 2016) Continuing the Season One with making Plants Boosted and unlocking Wasabi Whip and Explode-O-Nut, after the Modern Day, it has added the additional level of Egypt Days 26-35 and Modern Days 35-42. Summer Party (July-August 2016) After Phineas and Ferb has cancellation, Milo Murphy’s Law here but I skip it, unlocking more plants with bonus costumes and get Time Twister costume from Jurassic Marsh and Far Future like Hanna-Barbera’s The Flintstones and The Jetsons. SiIvaGunner is here in 2016. I also have Cartoon Network classics here and The Secret Life of Pets with The Fairly OddParents. Season 3 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-December 2016) More Special Plants like Witch Hazel, Parsnip, and Missile Toe, Witch Hazel is unlocked at Lawn of Doom, Parsnip unlocked at Fall Food Fight, Missile Toe unlocked at Feastivus and so happily with more plants in the events. 2017 (Prabowo's Post-Renaissance) Rfm767 is run out of ideas (January-May 2017) Rfm767 has now uploaded Minecraft and Pokemon only, no PvZ uploaded by Rfm767, and name is converted into Rfm VS Games, but Prabowo Muhammad has commented about PvZ 2 upload again and Jason is upload the video for Rfm. Despicable Me and Inside Out Day (June-September 2017) During Despicable Me sequels and Inside Out is released in RCTI and Global TV in Indonesia, I have more playing Inside Out Thought Bubbles and sneak peek Despicable Me 3, and I want Back to the Future and The Simpsons Movie in RCTI and Global TV in Indonesia, but I create my idea in Facebook. Inside Out also released in Disney Channel in 2017 for Premiere. Season 4 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-December 2017) Now I make a High Quality Rips of Inside Out fake game with LEGO Dimensions-alike of Inside Out Dimensions of music Team Building, the Team Building music is mixed with Puzzle Room from Kirby Planet Robobot and Uwol The Quest for Money Title Theme or Continue from Felix The Cat Bootleg, with word of Да and Нет (Russian of Yes and No). However I use Cyborg Kuro-chan as new character from the unpopular Japanese anime. 2018-2019 (Prabowo's Revival Era) Ginta Gaming has run out of ideas (January-March 2018) Ginta Gaming is now retired, but I make more animations and walkthroughs of Prabowo Muhammad and Undertale rips for retired Ginta Gaming. Season 4 Continues (April-June 2018) I continue the Season 4 into Season 4B (Season 4Ever) with uploading High Quality Rips and Walkthroughs. Reboot era (July 2018) I reboot the channel for The Simpsons, Strawberry Shortcake,The Loud House, Doctor Who, and Family Guy, also Inside Out became The Secret Life of Pets, The Fairly OddParents, Howie Scream, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, and with the return of Phineas and Ferb. Post-Reboot era and death of Phn797/Jason (Late July 2018) After the reboot era of the channel, I added The Secret Life of Pets, The Fairly OddParents, Howie Scream, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Camp Lazlo, and Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends for the rips, also Phn797 is Jason, and now Phn is dead and converted into RamRax, and me upload for retired player. LEGO Incredibles Gameplay (August 2018-Present) So I play LEGO Incredibles for completing the following film of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2, but at start is Incredibles 2, then later The Incredibles for review, and unlocking Pixar characters like Woody from Toy Story, Flik from A Bugs Life, Sulley from Monsters University, Dory from Finding Nemo or Finding Dory, Lightning McQueen from Cars Trilogy, Remy and Linguini from Ratatouille, WALL-E, Russell from Up, Merida from Brave, Bing Bong from Inside Out (my favorite franchise), Spot from Good Dinosaur (another franchise), and Miguel from Coco (for Post-Reboot). Brazilian Independence Day (September 7th, 2018) I made only one rips for Brazilian memes and YouTubers for YTPBR is Madrugalovania joke of Undertale. GMan Hide and Seek (September 10th, 2018) GMan has coming to your event, The Doctor’s TARDIS has given by GMan the unknown antagonist from Half Life series, come from Black Mesa to destroy Boromir. But the video are released is two videos for the event. 9/11 (September 11th, 2018) All rips were jokes about the 9/11 terrorist attacks. These rips were taken down by me. Talk Like a Pirate Day (September 19th, 2018) I make only one video for Pirate Seas day of PvZ 2. My Profile during 9-11 rips before I deleted.png My Profile before 9-11 rips after I deleted.png Channel Ending (September 27th-October 2nd, 2018) The channel is announced to end. It is in reality only the end of Season 4. Oktoberfest Day (October 3rd-5th, 2018) The Oktoberfest Day is day for German Root Beer day I upload 3 special videos that based on Munich, Germany for Medic. Season 5 of Prabowo Muhammad (October 6th-Current) I continued into Season 5, and I would making the rips, YTPs, gameplays inspired by RFM767, and I would making the Comeback Crisis and takeover. But I would make more shitposts like Word Replacement Remixes such as Let It Grow or Ain't Got Rhythm, within Nyan Cat (the cutest cat, not Felix the Cat) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Prabowo's Lawn of Doom (October 15th-22nd, 2018) The Lawn of Doom special is I made the Halloween themed Pinata gameplay in PvZ 2, Halloween rips, Spooky animation, and more. The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis (November 12th-Current) Thanksgiving-themed rips and story chapters are released to be a movie. Pray for Paris Day 2018 (November 23rd-25th, 2018) With the champion of FIFA World Cup 2018, I upload AMUNO and the four of France-Related culture rips with sneak peek with defeating Bomb Voyage in LEGO Incredibles. Candace Flynn and Inspector Gadget takeover (November 25th-December 14th, 2018) takes over the Twitter and the channel. The channel's profile picture is: Videos uploaded during this event have the description "Go-Go-Candace, Gadget Channel Description!". The Grinch Takeover (December 8th, 2018) Grinch is here, but I didn't watch the 2018 Illumination movie it because I really like and I make the rip of: * Main Theme - The Grinch Newest Home (December 27th, 2018) After Candace taking over the channel and the Twitter, I would have the new home near Simpiose City. * The Newest Home in Minecraft Dr. Zomboss takeover (January 1st-May 1st, 2019) Dr. Zomboss takes over the channel with the description is "Please read the channel description for glorius profit." Lewis Hamilton's Birthday (January 7th, 2019) So, I make the rips for the Lewis Hamilton's Birthday special, I make the one F1 rip from the Android game "F1 Mobile Racing." * Intro - F1 Mobile Racing 2 Jokes (February 2nd, 2019) 2 Jokes is the day of the sequel that bringing the Jokes of 2. Marshmello Event (February 3rd, 2019) Marshmello Event is the event that concerted in Fortnite. * Marshmello Event - Fortnite Monochrome Pause (February 15th-March 1st, 2019) The channel began a weeks long hiatus and turned black and white for a sadly moments. New Banner Monochrome Pause.png 2019 Profile (Monochrome Pause).png Terroriser's Day (March 17th, 2019) In an apparent tribute to the Terroriser in St. Patty's Day Party, several rips are uploaded relating to Terroriser with Ireland-based themes: * Peashooter goes to Ireland - Mr. Rental: The Video Game End of LEGO Incredibles Gameplay + Brexit (March 29th, 2019) At the end of LEGO Incredibles Gameplay, there is the rips contains from Great Britain like the game of "James Bond" or "Doctor Who" ones. * Intro - Goldeneye 007 April Fools' Day 2019 / 2nd Inspector Gadget takeover (April 1st-8th, 2019) April Fools' Day 2019 / Gadget and Candace and the Nostalgia Critic: "Prabowo" suffers a major glitch and finally reveals himself as Inspector Gadget (and Candace Flynn), who had once again taken control of the channel. However, a new faction in opposition of him rises up. This new group consists of internet reviewers led by the Nostalgia Critic. All of the rips involve Gadget, Nostalgia Critic or other reviewers. The description is once again changed to "Go-Go Gadget, Candace Channel Description!" As well, the profile picture for the channel on Twitter and YouTube seem to be following this series of pictures from this Twitter post. Nostalgia Critic takeover (April 9th-15th, 2019) Nostalgia Critic takeover: Nostalgia Critic now has control of the channel. The profile picture and channel banner are changed accordingly to include him. Many of the rips uploaded during the takeover involve older memes such as The Simpsons and blue balls, and a large number of them are reuploads from the Prabowo channel. Most of the rips uploaded during this time are released in the album'' Inspector Gunner 2: Candace x Critic'', which was announced in "An AWESOME Announcement!" After the last video, the channel "reboots" (referencing Prabowo Muhammad: Rebooted) and reverts to the Prabowo Muhammad avatar, which means the channel returned to its original state. The channel description has a typo ("mmostly") in it. 4/20 Day (April 20th, 2019) The @prabowomuhamma1 Twitter account's profile is changed to a MLG version of Prabowo Muhammad. 4:20 PM EST uploaded "My Collection of Edits" Plants vs. Zombies 10th Anniversary (May 1st-7th, 2019, unfinished) PvZ 10th Anniversary is the event to ripping the PvZ-themed rips and Seeds of Time-themed game rips like in Ancient Egypt, Asian Dynasty, Mythical Rome, and Jurassic Marsh ones. * Main Menu - Budge World: Code Quest Ramadhan Fasting Day (May 6th-June 5th, 2019) The event is about fasting for life of Muslim event, at May 10th I want to stop uploading and it will be back at May 30th. The Secret Life of Pets 2 (May 30th-June 7th, 2019) The Sequel of The Secret Life of Pets is I want to upload the reboot anniversary. * Toy Story 4 takeover (June 21st-June 30th, 2019) All rips and videos uploaded during this event is related to Toy Story. The profile picture of the YouTube channel and Twitter profile is changed to Buzz and Woody, and banner of the YouTube channel and Twitter profile is placing in the Toy Story Realm with Riley and Bonnie as replacement of Combine Citadel and with the toys. Princess for a Day Tournament (July 13th-September 1st 2019) The team stops uploading on July 13, then announces a Battlez contest between 16 characters nominated, qualified, and voted by the Prabowo Muhammad fanbase. The winner would get to takeover the channel for a day, with their very own themed rips. Original arrangements and even completely original compositions with a crossover fighting game feel were uploaded during the duration of the tournament proper and for a while after, even after related characters had already been knocked out of the bracket. The fighters who qualified in the tournament were: * Unregistered Hypercam 2 from 2005-2009 YouTube; * Jigglypuff from Pokémon series; * Vanoss Gaming, a Canadian gamer who has a subscription of Prabowo Muhammad; * The Scallions from VeggieTales; * The Genie from Aladdin; * Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law; * Dora Sanchez from Dora The Explorer; * Bjorn Unicorn from Peggle ''series; * Zendaya, performer of Disney Channel; * Dr. Neo Cortex from ''Crash Bandicoot ''series; * Scoutmaster Lumpus from ''Camp Lazlo; * Jeffy from the Super Mario Logan YouTube channel; * Aloysius O' Hare from Dr. Seuss's The Lorax; * Soos Ramirez from Gravity Falls; * Yooka and Laylee from Yooka-Laylee; * Sam and Max from Sam and Max ''series and ''Poker Night 2; Milo Murphy's takeover (September 1st-11th, 2019) Now that Milo Murphy has won the tournament, it can now upload rips referencing Phineas and Ferb, Milo Murphy's Law, featuring Weird Al songs, including..."Bedrock Anthem Boogie (presumably 7 GRAND DAD)", "A Gaizin's Mantra", "Everybody Polkamon", etc., and more with an accordion! ??? (October 1st-November 7th, 2019) Starting on Halloween Day, an unknown duo has taken over the channel. The Twitter account's name and the channel description is replaced with ??? and the Twitter account's bio is "nice?". From the avatar, it appears to be Kim Possible (left) and Wood Man (right), who were the main stars of next Halloween events. * mus_zzz_c (Extended Mix) - Undertale * Herobrine Encounter (Bloo Mix) - Minecraft * Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pyre Vine! * The Werewolf FILE-05 - Zomboss's Archives * Lido Deck (Chapter 22) - The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis * Vs. Lancer - Deltarune * Title Theme - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise Frozen II takeover (October 23rd-December 31st, 2019) Elsa, The Grinch and his dog Max have fully taken over the channel, replacing Prabowo Muhammad and Food Fight Zombie in the YouTube and Twitter avatars. 2020-present (Prabowo's Fourth Age) January 2-7, 2020 * January 2-5: MAGFest 2020 with no videos uploaded * January 6: Prabowo Muhammad Art Panel Gallery * January 7: Hiatus Season 5 Finale (February 28-March 5, 2020, Upcoming) After getting hiatus of the MAGFest 2020, the Prabowo Muhammad channel wraps up it's fifth season. # Category:Lists